Users today have many options for consuming media content and for engaging in communications with other users. For example, a user can view or listen to media content on a computer, a smart phone, a tablet, or a television. The same user can engage in texting or voice communications with others using a smart phone, computer or tablet.
With ease of access to communication services and media content, users may not always manage their time wisely.